Misery Loves Company
Misery Loves Company is the sixteenth episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air in January 22, 2013. Synposis Aria is down for the count when sidelined by the flu, so Hanna and Emily are on their own to follow up on a new clue. Surprisingly, Meredith steps up to help take care of Aria while her father is away, but when it starts to look like Meredith may have ulterior motives to her nursing Aria back to health, Hanna and Emily turn their attention towards saving their friend. Is Meredith just trying to start anew with Aria and be her number one fan, or is there reason for her friends to be concerned? Meanwhile, Spencer takes a break from all the sleuthing to surprise Toby for their anniversary. http://www.screenspy.com/tv/first-details-on-pretty-little-liars-episode-3-16-misery-loves-company/ Notes *This will be creator/producer/writer Marlene King's first episode to direct. *There will be 'sexy Spoby scenes' in this episode. *This will generally be a pretty creepy episode. *Marlene King posted (via twitter) that there will also be Aria, Byron, Alison, Caleb, Emily, Hanna and Mona in this episode. *We get to see Aria's basement in this episode. *Marlene King tweeted a picture from the movie "Misery," about an author who gets in a car accident breaking both of his legs, and is held captive at the home of an obsessed fan, claiming that it is a large inspiration for the episode. *Marlene King also stated via Twitter that Aria will be visited by Alison in this episode. *Marlene King said that when things get too complicated for Aria she turns for help to someone who she doesn't know can not be trusted, making fans believe this "someone" might be Wesley or Toby. *Marlene King stated on Twitter that in this episode "a PLL will find out that Toby is a part of the "A-Team". And the fallout is huge. *Hanna will go for an interview, but instead she will be trapped in the room with mannequins by (likw said Ashley Benson) *In an interview with Celebuzz, Lindsey Shaw revealed that Spencer will be the first to find out about Toby's involvement on the "A-Team." *Selena said Vivian Darkbloom may be in this episode. *Keegan said there would be a Toby and Emily hug. *Marlene stated that Emily will be reading Lord of the Flies. *Marlene King tweeted that her favourite line in this episode is "Do I look dead to you? I'm more alive than I've ever been." from Alison when she visits Aria for the first time. *Marlene King stated that white mannequins would be a major clue in this episode (white mannequins were seen in the promo for She's Better Now). *Aria is sick in most of the episode and Meredith surprisingly steps up to take care of her. *When Alison visits Aria, she will say: "You know why I picked you right?" Possibly a reference to what was written in Alison's diary: Thursday, October 30th Aria's dad is cheating on her mom. I love it! I mean, it sucks for Aria, but I'm a sucker for drama. There's no way Aria tells her mom though. Mr. Montgomery will talk her out of it. I just know it! She doesn't have the courage to stand up to him, that's why I picked her. I know Mr. Montgomery ... saw me there. Note to self: ... use this. He owes me ... But what can I get ... him? He's cute but... old. ... Ella? Title *The title is a popular idiom, that means 'Unhappy people like other people to be unhappy too,' which may mean that since one of the Liars' may be miserable, someone else will be miserable with them too. *The title may also refer to what Toby said in the Season 1 episode Keep Your Friends Close. "I've got friends in all the wrong places, and '''misery loves company."''' *“Negativity breeds negativity “and” Misery Loves Company” which means one Liar will possibly think negatively of the other. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis / Vivian Darkbloom Supporting Cast *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson Gallery TOBYesha.jpg|Marlen King Tweet spencer 316.jpg Toby in his truck.jpg toby's rocking chair for spencer.jpg spencers bed.jpg ajscnbe.jpg tgs.jpg fsf.jpg vfs.jpg vd.jpg dc.jpg cmikv;lfk.jpg Misery-Loves-Company-pretty-little-liars.jpg Misery-Loves-Company-pretty-little-liars-2.jpg Misery-Loves-Company-pretty-little-liars3.jpg Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes